A Second Chance
by TheBookWormReader95
Summary: Emma thinks she is pregnant. Takes a pregnancy test and while she waits Killian catches her and ask her about it. They have a little talk before she finds out if she is pregnant or not.


Emma was looking down at a stick. One that she never thought she would have to take again for being uncertain. Who has two accidental pregnancies? Emma was staring at it which seemed to have been forever. The time wasn't up yet, she didn't know if she was pregnant yet.

"Hello love" she heard Killian say as he opened the door to their house, their house. The house they moved in together less than a year ago, the perfect house for their future. What was she so afraid of? Was it because they weren't married yet? No, it was because she had never talked to Killian about having a baby. A situation she hadn't thought about herself yet.

His voice startled her and she made an attempt to hide the pregnancy test out of his view - too late.

"What's that?" He asked her, looking at the half hidden stick in her hand she had tried to hide behind her back.

"This is. it's. This is a test" Emma stuttered. Seeing his confused look only confirmed that he didn't know what it was.

"A test for what, love?" He asked her and she exhaled loudly.

"Alright here goes nothing. Killian, this is a pregnancy test." She held her breath, scared for what he might say.

"You're with child?" Killian asked, looking both worried and in shock. He stepped forward not sure what to do. Emma moved as well, putting the stick down on the counter for him to see.

"I don't know. The result hasn't been shown yet. The time's nearly up though, it could show the result any second" She explained as she waited to see what he had to say. Hook was still in shock.

"When did you…" He trailed off, not knowing where to start. He shook his head as if to try to make sense of the situation. Little did he know that going out for a coffee this morning, seeming happily content with what they had, he would come back to find out his lover might be with child. His child.

"I've suspected for a few days. I kind of had this feeling that things were a bit off. I thought I would take a test to be sure" She couldn't make sense of it either. Emma looked at the test again and dropped her cup.

"It has a plus sign. What does that mean Swan?" Killian said, studying her expression, and he saw her hand fly up to her stomach, his hand instantly followed hers.

"It means we're going to have a baby" Emma said, a slight worried smile on her lips as she watched their hands on her stomach. Killian laughed, Emma froze and looked up at him.

"This is great" He said, but his laugh drowned out when he saw her blank expression.

"Lass, If you think it's not..." Killian said as a lump formed in his throat, one he tried to swallow. He knew Emma had Henry, and it had been less than a year since they defeated the darkness. They had dealt a lot with the aftermath of being the dark ones, and with moving in together. He was scared it might be too rushed for Emma. He had thought about having kids before, but he was always scared to bring up the subject knowing Emma. Killian never thought he would have children before years into the future. They weren't even married yet. All he could think about was the moment in Camelot and how he had seen how scared she was when she thought he was proposing.

"No I think it's great. I am just surprised." Emma said, easing his worry. She had been so scared he wouldn't take the news well if her own suspicions had been right. She should have known that Killian would take the news well. He had always been fighting for her, for their future. Emma had been so worried how he would take it, that she hadn't given a thought on how she herself would react. Emma was surprisingly happy about it.

Then Killian kissed her, a bit harsh but passionately. Their foreheads rested together when they heard footsteps from their sides. They hadn't heard someone walk in the door.

"Mom, what's going on?" Henry asked and Emma looked at him and smiled.

"You're going to be a brother again" She said and looked at Killian who also smiled. This was her second chance. 


End file.
